


banshee.

by wegetsodisconnectedx



Series: stilinski & martin. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegetsodisconnectedx/pseuds/wegetsodisconnectedx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“a banshee; right before my eyes.”</p><p>it was a scary thought to lydia. she never thought she’d die so young. and even since she figured out what was behind all the weird stuff happening in beacon hills, she knew there was a possibility of this outcome, but she never thought in this way.</p><p>“scream lydia.”</p><p>and so she did.</p><p>- </p><p>prompt: after almost being killed by her english teacher and watching the sherriff be taken, lydia is sufficiently hysterical with only stiles to help her through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	banshee.

“a banshee; right before my eyes.”

the small girl strapped to the chair trembled with fear. the growing sensation in the pit of her stomach clearly wasn’t going to end well.

it was a scary thought to lydia. she never thought she’d die so young. and even since she figured out what was behind all the weird stuff happening in beacon hills, she knew there was a possibility of this outcome, but she never thought in this way.

“scream lydia.”

and so she did.

the feeling in her stomach seemed to have finally erupted and it tore right through, as did her raw throat.

after that, it all happened so fast. she was crying so hard, she couldn’t even see what was going on right in front of her.

she saw as scott came to her rescue. she watched as he was brutally beaten down by jennifer and felt every ounce of his pain. she saw the sheriff appear, gaining jennifer’s attention. and then she watched as both of them disappeared, scott still a hopeless bleeding mess on the floor.

her tears came faster and she struggled again the wires holding her down, not caring that they cut her skin. she had just watched one of her best friend’s father be kidnapped and she couldn’t do a single thing about it.

stiles was finally able to move the desk out of the doorway and burst through the room. his eyes flickered to scott on the floor first, then to her struggling body, to the crinkled police badge on the floor and towards the broken window. his shoulders slumped and he swallowed, trying to keep calm.

lydia’s attempt to free herself became hysterical, and so did her breathing 

“hey, hey, lydia,” stiles rushed over to her side and placed his hands on her wrists. "it’s okay, you’re okay. we’re here.”

she wondered how he could be so calm at a time like this.

“get me out,” she whimpered. scott had transformed back and healed sufficiently so that he could forcefully break the wires to set her free. 

scott kneeled down in front of her, staring at her with a concerned look. “lydia, are you alright?” she shook her head. he sighed. “i know this is... a lot,” he struggled with the right words to say, “but we need to know. did she say anything to you? anything that caught your attention?”

she kept staring straight, completely aloof but finally found her voice to answer. “she called me a banshee.”

stiles immediately straightened up and scott glanced at him. “you know what it is?”

“yeah,” stiles gulped. “i know what it is.”

“well can someone please enlighten me because i have no idea what is happening right now!” lydia exclaimed, slightly angry though to nothing in particular. 

stiles ignored her. “she wanted to kill you because you’re a banshee? this doesn’t make any sense.”

“she was surprised,” lydia admitted.

stiles nodded, though he didn’t reply. his eyes drifted back to the broken window and they instantly saddened.

“hey man,” scott laid a hand on his shoulder, “it’s going to be alright. we’ll figure it out.”

stiles nodded once again, but it was clear he wasn’t that reassured. “i’ll take you home,” he murmured quietly to Lydia, who nodded in response.

the two walked to the jeep in complete silence. 

once in the safety of stiles’s car, reality hit her. she almost died tonight. if it wasn’t for the sheriff, it would have been her blood and body lying across the floor. 

her hands started to shake involuntarily and her bottom lip started to quiver. 

“lydia?” she felt stiles’s warm hand slide over her knee in a comforting gesture. she flinched away slightly. “are you o—”

“don’t you dare ask me if i’m okay, stiles,” she snapped, her voice shaky.

her hands flew up to cover her eyes when tears started falling. is it okay to cry after someone tries strangling you to death?

she hardly felt the jeep coming to a stop or stiles sliding his hands are her small waist and pulling her into his lap. it was pretty smooth for a clumsy guy like stiles but she would have to be lying if she said it wasn’t slightly uncomfortable. 

“lydia, someone just tried to strangle you, and you survived,” he said quietly into her ear, stroking her hair as she buried her head into his neck. “you should feel so proud of yourself right now.”

she hiccupped. “it was because of your dad that i’m here right now.”

she clearly felt how his grip on her waist tightened and how he stopped stroking her hair. 

she pulled away from his neck and looked at him, their noses inches apart. “you can cry too, Stiles.”

his bottom lip jutted out as his eyes started watering but he managed to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> part two, sorry it took so long! 
> 
> hope you like it x


End file.
